PLAYGIRL AROUND THE WORLD
by dashing tomas28
Summary: I SUCK AT REVIEWS so if you want to know what the story is about just read and review WARNING boyxboy lemon
1. Chapter 1

"Well this sucks...", Virgin Islands said. He had recieved an e-mail

from his boss saying that he was fired. "Why did you even get fired?",

his sea lion, Vinny asked. "I served the wrong plate of food to a

fraud and the wrong person. my boss fired me...I was making so much money too... I can't

pay off this house without a job.", Virgin sighed.

"You could call dad and dad.", Vinny suggested.

"Umm no. Theirs a reason I try to stand alone. After all, their both

insane!", Virgin said.

"Fucking America and Britain... Well, your screwed virgo. Im going

outside to the pool.", Vinny said leaving him alone. Virgin was very

stressed out. If their was one problem that he had it was a drinking

problem. He stepped into his car and drove to the nearest bar. Only

Prussia was there. After all, it was a Monday night. Two shots. Three.

Ten. Virgin was losing thought and was clearly drunk now. "Do I know

you?", a man said next to him. Virgin turned to look. The man had

black hair that was a mohawk and very expensive designer clothes on.

"Ummm, I don't think we ever met...", Virgin said quietly, savoring

the liquor taste in his mouth.

"Well, Im Chile of south america. I work with the playgirl company and

were hiring. Whats your name?",Chile asked.

"Ummmm, I'm Virgin something...",Virgin said too drunk to remember his full name.

"Your America's and Britain's kid aren't you? The same blonde hair...

Well, here's our card. If your interested, please call", he said.

Virgin didn't get home until one in the moring. Vinny was pissed."Oar!

Oar! You have got to stop drinking. your killing yourself!" the seal

said.

"Vinny, this guy at the bar said that they were hiring for

playgirl... But I don't know...", he said.

"Are you kidding me? You don't have a job and you think you might pass

up a possible career?", Vinny argued.

"I just don't feel comfortable being naked.".

"Who the hell gives a fuck. Have you seen the fridge? Its empty. So

you need to call them up or otherwise I will bite your butt!", Vinny

barked.


	2. Chapter 2

At around five pm Virgin fought of his hangover and decided to call.

"Umm, I heard playgirl was hiring...", he said to the man on the line.

"Oh we definatley are. Were holding auditions at a studio.", he said.

He then gave Virgin the adress of the studio and hung up. Well I guess

Im going to do this, he thought to himself as he drove there. The

studio was blaring loud pop music. Their were many good looking men

inside. Belgium was sitting at a desk. "Are you hear for tryouts? Go

through that door on your left.", she said. Virgin did. A ton of male

stylists took him and began doing his hair and makeup. "You look

fagulous!", a gay guy said.

"Don't get to excited. I'm not interested.", Virgin said.

They then pulled him into the photo shot room. Germany was there with several cameras.

"What the fuck!", Virgin gasped shocked.

"When we start doing real shoots, their will be plenty of bondage...

and play.", Germany said smirking. The stylists stripped him and then

told him to pose certain ways. Virgin blushed. His friend was getting

very big and hard...

"Thats a nice boner.", Germany said, taking a snap shot. Virgin gulped.

"So how did it go?", Vinny asked when Virgin got home. "I don't know.

I do hope I get the job. Their's like, nothing to eat anymore..." ,he

explained. The next morning, Virgin found an e-mail that told him good

news. "I got the job!", he yelled. His first shoot would be in

Estonia. His flight, no, cruise, was schelduled for tommorow. "You did

it!", Vinny said proudly. They spent the rest of the day packing

things and getting ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgin woke up excited the next day. Vinny was in a good mood too.

Their ride came at seven in the morning. It was a hummer limo.

"Dude,look at the food!", Vinny said happily. The driver had served

eggs,sausages, bread, pancakes and all types of muffins. "Man, this is

the rich life!", Virgin said as the hummer made its way to the port.

At six thirty they arrived. Apparently the other canidates were there

too. China, Turkey, and Norway with Denmark. "Hey uglies. Ready to get

beaten by the sexy Virgin Islands?", Vinny said to them. They shot him

a very nasty look. "Stupid seal.", China murmmured to himself.

At that moment Germany appeared. "Everybody is here. Good. Now will

dock the ship at six fifty."

Virgin almost fainted when there cruise pulled up against the port. It

was huge and state of the art.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we leave in five minutes so board quickly! Were traveling to the Mediterranean!",

Captain Sealand yelled. Everybody rushed to get on the giant boat.

"I hope you people enjoy.", Germany said walking to his quarters. The

first hour was the best of Virgin's life. He swam with Vinny in every

pool and hot tub. He danced zoomba with a ton of other people.

"Now take it to the left!",Africa said shaking his hips on the stage to the

music. Everybody followed suit. He then had the best lunch of his

life. At his quarters he collasped onto his bed, exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later, they arrived at Europe. The canidates for playgirl,

then took a plane in Portugal, to Estonia, an eight hour flight.

Finally, the plane landed on Estonia at one am. Everybody walked out

like zombies. "Man I'm tired.", Virgin said as they made their way to

the mansion. "I haven't been in water for hours now... I feel

funny.", Vinny said. The playgirl mansion had the latest technology.

"Make yourselves at home. Work starts at eight.", Germany told them.

Virgin woke up at six, showered, ate breakfast, and got his makeup

done. By that time it was eight o three. Germany was very pissed.

Virgin had been three minutes late, but he was the only one there.

Norway and Denmark ran in a couple seconds later."We've made it in time.",

Denmark said.

"No you didn't! Your all here past eight! I SHOULDN'T EVEN PAY YOU!

And were is China?", Germany said. China came in, in a bathrobe.

"We starting? I didn't even eat or get my makeup done...",he said.

"Too bad. I was a little generous today but since you don't even have your

makeup done, don't bother! And where the hell is Turkey?", Germany

screamed.

"He's still sleeping.", China said, running out of the room before

Germany could say anything. Germany led the three to the studio

and told them to strip. He then gave them some light bondage,and black

boots. He also gave Denmark a whip. The next hours were aweful.

Staying in the same position for twenty minutes was straining Virgin's

muscles. Germany was constantly telling to sit, stand, touch, change

position, move neck, and then keep it all in place. Virgin found the

work not fun at all. When Germany called it a day, he ran to the hot

tub to find Vinny. Turkey was also there.

"Yeah he's single. Look, there he is. How was it?", Vinny asked him.

"Aweful.",Virgin said. He had been so desparate to leave the studio he hadn't even got dressed.

Turkey's eyes widened at what he was seeing. "Oh, your not getting

paid.", Virgin told Turkey. "I'm gonna get some food.", Vinny said

leaving the two alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, your single?", Turkey asked. They were alone.

"Ummm, yeah...", Virgin said. Turkey grinned wildly, and he

surprisingly grabbed Virgin's butt. Virgin jumped up, but only because

the touch felt good. No man had ever touched him like that... "You

want me to fuck you?", Turkey asked him.

"You left the room on purpose!",Virgin screamed to Vinny a couple of

hours later. Vinny jumped up and down. "How did it go?", he asked.

"I'm so sore...but it was so nice."

"You like him!", Vinny said.

"Maybe.. He's so sweet and gentle. And cute!", Virgin said with excitement.

At seven thirty it was announced that Estonia would be joining the pg

models for dinner, and that everybody should dress formally. Virgin

was in the middle of fixing a bow on Vinny when Turkey walked in.

"You look very beautiful, Virgin.", he then took out some flowers.

Virgin wanted to cry.

"Are those for me?", Virgin asked.

"Oh no, sorry, but their actually for the seal.", Turkey said.

Virgin sweat dropped. Everybody went to the main dining room table.

Germany, Chile and Belgium were there. "Please introduce yourselves to

the most powerful country of technology advances, Mr. Estonia. ", Germany said.

Estonia rose from his seat. "Good evening, ladies and

men. I would like to thank you for this. Due to global warming, my

people are turning very ugly. We lost many models this year, so I am

going to propose something. One of you will be able to pose for pg in

Estonia.", Estonia said. He looked at Denmark and Norway. "Congrats

you two, but you did not win the shoot. Virgin Islands on the other

hand, you will be pg star for Estonia. And to make it official, here

is this check for 10,000 euros.". Everybody looked at him.

Virgin gasped, and then fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Virgin recieved a limo ride to a five star studio in the

city. The top most models were here. Estonia was in the studio with

sevaral other directors. Unlike Germany's shoots, these were alot more

fun. Virgin liked the sexy futuristic costumes that he was told to

wear. Aparently, he wasn't shot full on naked in any shoot which

surprised him. When he was finished two hours later,Estonia reviewed

the material on his laptop. "Very bold, smooth butt, and nice

complexity...",Estonia said looking at the photos. Virgin blushed

deeply.

"Are you married?", Estonia asked him.

"Ummm, no sir...", Virgin answered. Estonia smiled to himself. "One

day, a lucky guy is going to fall in love with you.", Estonia said.

Virgin doubted it for some reason.

Virgin returned to the pg mansion at eight. Everybody was playing

billiards, but Virgin didn't feel like it. He went to his room,

stripped, and went to bed. Five minutes passed, and he was almost

sleeping when a rough hand reached down into his underwear. "I missed

you the whole entire day...", a voice whispered softly in his ear. It

was Turkey. Virgin pulled off his boxers quickly, and the fun

began...

"Wake up!",Virgin said to Turkey nudging him. Turkey yawned.

"Babe, its only six. I want sleep. Besides, I'm not getting paid.",Turkey

said. Virgin smacked him hard in the ass. "I want to do the shoot with

you. Come on!", he snapped. Finally, Turkey agreed. They got ready by

seven forty, and were in the main studio already. Germany was very

impressed. "Well done men. Will start now.", Germany said. The two

looked a bit surprised. "What about the others?", Virgin asked.

"They've been given the day off. Besides, you guys aren't doing a

shoot. Today your doing video.", Germany said with a sneer. The two

men looked at each other, shocked. "A video of what?", Turkey asked.

"A sex vid, obviously.", Germany answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Virgin shivered. He and Turkey had had sex before. He just felt

nervous. "Alright then, get on the bed and strip.", Germany ordered.

He got his camera,and his crew was ready. "Alright, Turkey, lie down

on the bed. Virgin get on top of him. Good, look deeply into his

eyes.". Virgin starred back at the brown orbs wondering why in the

world he was going through this.

"Now make out tenderly.",Germany said. The crew taped this for a couple of minutes. "Alright then, now

their will be some anal action. Virgin, get on all fours. Now Turkey, slowly lick his anus.", he said.

"What?", Turkey said shocked.

"Eat him out!", a camera man yelled.

"I'm sorry.", Virgin said to him. He had never done this with Turkey!

Unwillingly Turkey did it for five minutes until Germany told him to stop. "Agghh...", Virgin sighed

lying down. He knew what was coming next. Germany grinned. "Alright,

Turkey, take two fingers and slide them into his butt.". Turkey did it

slowly, the anus expanding, letting them in. Virgin bit back a moan

but he couldn't help it. Turkey was stimulating his prostate

and out the fingers went with ease, as if they belonged in that hole.

"Ahh! Ahh!Turkey...", Virgin moaned.

"Yeah?", Turkey said.

"CUT!", Germany yelled. "You can not make conversation! Your having

sex! Do you talk when you have sex? No! It kills the sexiness of sex!

Don't let it happen again!", Germany yelled. Turkey continued his move

until he was told to stop. "Now, stick it.", Germany ordered. Turkey

did. Once comfortable, he began to thrust back and forth, making sure

not to hurt Virgin Islands. Germany grunted ."No! Go faster! Your killing competition!",

Germany yelled. Virgin bit hard as the thrusts became a bit

overwhelming. Turkey was breathing heavily with excitement. They were

going fast now, Virgin's butt cheeks smacking against the hard member of

Turkey's with ease and comfort. Virgin was moaning. He couldn't stop

it. "Now for the money shot.", Germany said. Turkey pulled out, and

Virgin pulled his partners member in front of his face. In seconds he

came all over Virgin. "Good job!", Ger many said. For the first time he

looked very feminate and girly. Virgin sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Virgin hung out by the poolside all day. Germany was the happiest

anybody had ever seen. To Virgin's annoyance, he was going around

telling people about the video.

"When the money comes in, you won't be complaining.", Vinny told him. But that wasn't true. It was announced

that today was the last day in Estonia, so Virgin went to the local

mall. He went insane. An hour later, he walked out with dozen's of

bags. He had gotten Turkey some cute clothes too. He had become a

snob. He could't deny it. He had never had money like this in his

life.

"At seven we will take a ride to the local airport. The next country

is Italy, the country of art.", Germany said before they went to bed.

Virgin always got excited. He and Turkey had sex most nights. Turkey

would basically rim him until he climaxed. Yep. Germany's video had

left them addicted. Turkey tenderly slushed his tongue back and forth.

The hole tightened. "Oooooh, yes..", Virgin sighed as he touched

himself. For some odd reason the sensitivity got to him, and when he

came, tiny tears fell from his eyes. Turkey freaked out. "Oh my god!

I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?".

"No,... it was just overwhelming...", Virgin said embarrased. He

quickly wiped the tears away, blushing deeply. Turkey looked at him

for a while and then wrapped his arms around him. Virgin snuggled into

his chest, and he had to bite back his tongue for more tears

threatened to come out. He did not have any idea why...

The plane took off quickly in the morning. Germany was still showing

the video of to everybody until China threatened to destroy the tape.

Virgin was still very embarrased from last nights ectasy, and was very

quiet the whole five hour plane ride. They landed in Italy at around

three in the afternoon. From the airport they took a limo to the

Italian playgirl mansion. The mansion is filled with many naked

statues of men. "Well this is lovely.", Norway said sarcastically.

"Welcome to your new home. You can sleep in. But you must be ready by

eight in the morning.", Germany said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Beneto!", a voice rang out throughout the mansion at five am

waking everybody up. All the models left their rooms to see who was

causing the ruckass. "You need to shut the fuck up!", Vinny screamed

from the bathroom. A cute man was standing in the hallway.

"Hello there. My name is Feliciano. In Italy, we like pasta and pasta and

garfield. I was being really annoying because I wanted to do a family

shoot with all of you guys! So get in the shower!", Italy said.

The photoshoot was very hot temperature wise. Virgin sweated heavily

throughout the water was condensing fast, and they were

tightly packed in the shower. "And smile!", Italy said snapping away. No

one enjoyed this.

Five hours later, they all lay on the bathroom floor too exhausted to

move. "This guy makes Germany look like a pansi.",Denmark gasped.

"I think I want to quit...", China said. Vinny flopped into the bathroom.

"You do know that the pictures don't even look like a seems

like you guys are at a waterpark being miserable fucks.",he said.

"Vinny shut up and eat fish.", Norway said. Eventually the guys got

back on their feet. Virgin spent the day by the pool as usual, lying in a sun

chair. For the first time, he realized that he really missed home. He

also wanted to know why he was crying all of the sudden during sex.

Annoyed by these thoughts, he got a limo ride to a southern Italian

bar. "Three shots please.", he said paying the check. He was about to

drink them when a voice spoke out.

"Who the fuck are you? Aren't you that playgirl star?", this guy

asked.. He looked alot like Feliciano.

"I'm the Virgin Islands. And yes I am. Are you related to Feliciano?", Virgin asked.

"Yeah. I'm his brother, Romano. What the flying goose fuck is wrong with you? You

look all moody.", Romano said. Virgin shook his head. "I'm fine.", he

said.

"No your not you know what? How about we go to some freaking

stores and museums? It's better than fucking your liver up! Come on!

I'll take you and introduce you to my friends!", Romano said grabbing

his hand and leading him out of the bar.


	10. Chapter 10

Romano was a liar. They did not go to the mall or museums. And Romano's

friends weren't to friendly. In fact they stopped by a street corner

and jumped two guys, and robbed them of their money. The two guys ran

away for their lives. "That was horrible!", Virgin told them when they

got in the car and drove off. Romano sneered. "You want to fucking

know something? When your rich... you can do whatever the fuck you

want!", Romano told him. Virgin could not find anything to say back.

Romano was right. Virgin grinned. He could just let loose just this

once... No one personal would know. "Were going to rob a bank. Were

the fucking mafia! We can do it. Here's a gun.", Romano said. His

friend dropped them behind the bank. It was nightfall. They snuck in

through the back window. One of the mafia cracked the lock and entered

the safe. Virgin laughed. Piles and piles of money were stacked in the

safe. "Dig deep potato bastard!", Romano said taking handfuls of bills

and dumping them into his bag. Virgin did the same. With each passing

euro he got, his country along with him grew stronger and stronger.

They snuck out fifteen minutes later, the money with them.


	11. Chapter 11

The next shoot was all solo. Each man posed next to naked statues of

men completly naked. Italy was alot more relaxed today. In fact, he

seemed very serious. He saved Virgin for last. "Virgin, you have to be

careful.", Italy said. Virgin was not supposed to change his pose, but

Italy sounded so different. "Riches are wonderful, but only if you

control them.", the Italian said. Virgin ignored him and went back to

officially fired China. He hated the womanly figure, and

told him that his time was up. China locked himself in the room the

whole entire day. The next day was the last they saw of him. Virgin

spent alot of time doing bad things with Romano. This time, Denmark

won the playgirl shoot for Italy. Italy was very pleased. "You look

very good and sexy!", he said to Mathias as he handed him a a check

and a envelope with his photos. This made Virgin curious. Where did

his photos go? He browsed the internet later that night and was

shocked. Naked photos of him were all over the web! Even the video of

him sleeping with Turkey! Virgin sat there. He xed out the page,

thinking for a long time. That night, he cried when he and Turkey had

sex, and neither had any idea why. Their next destination, Greece.


	12. Chapter 12

The playgirl mansion in Greece was larger than any. In fact, the back

part held a petting zoo. Vinny overreacted seeing the other animals.

"HEY!HEY!", he yelled at a nearby rabbit. The thing ran for its life.

"Virgin, can I talk to you?", Germany said that afternoon. Virgin

walked over to him. "MTV is here. And they would like to talk to you

on live t.v. tommorow! What do you think?", Ludwig said looking quite

shuffled his feet. Chile barged in saying, "Their going

to pay you...".

"I'll do it!", Virgin said.

"Hello! I'm Alex V. a representative of mtv. We are here live with

none other than the famous playgirl star Virgin Islands!", she said.

Virgin smiled nervously. Thousands of greeks were outside trying to

get into the building to see the cute boy close up.

"So, Virgin, you are the sexiest man alive. How do you feel?", Alex

said putting the microphone to his mouth. The audiance listened

carefully. "I feel great.", Virgin said quietly. The audience laughed

at his shyness. Alex smiled and then said, "Do you plan on being the

best playgirl star, the playboy industry has ever seen?", she asked.

Virgin thought and then said, "Thats not that hard since I already

am.". The whole crowd cheered and applauded. A man came into the room.

Everybody looked. It was Greece. "So Greece, what do you have to say

about this cute twink?", Alex asked. Greece gave Virgin an aweful

look. "You know what? Why do you think your Turkey's new boyfriend?".

Virgin raised his eyebrows. "The last time I checked he didn't have a

bf.", snapped Virgin Islands. The crowd watched with interest. "Well

you thought wrong asshole.", Greece retorted. Virgin stood up. He

would not be humiliated like this. "It doesn't matter because he came

to me!", argued Virgin. Everybody gasped. Greece looked murderous, and

he slapped Virgin hard in the face. Virgin freaked out. The two boys

grabbed at each other's hair bitch slapping each other. The crowd

screamed. Cameracrew ran for their lives. Alex was elbowed in

the eye. Eventually security came and broke the two up.


	13. Chapter 13

Virgin was immediatly kicked out of Greece. He was sent to Japan, the

next location. Japan placed him under house arrest for a week. Virgin

spent it all by himself in the pg mansion. Bored, he read and watched

videos of the huge fight between him and Greece. That was just the

start of it. Wait until Turkey arrived. Virgin would flip. During that

time, Japan visited him. "You might have been kicked out, but if you

do this in my country you will be punished.", Japan said quietly.

Virgin gulped. The little asian scared him. It didn't had

payed him extra for all the hundred thousand dollars and

another two hundred thousand mailed to his country. Virgin could feel

himself growing stronger. Strength wise.

After a week, the others arrived. Denmark and Norway avoided him and

Turkey was no where to be found. Annoyed, Virgin went out to the local

mall. He shopped until he could carry no more bags. He had enougth

money to buy two five star cruise ships, and every single house in New

Jersey. He was, a trillionaire.

That night, he was ready to sleep, but a familiar prescence filled the

room. "Don't come in here!", Virgin ordered.

"It is not what you think.", Turkey said. Virgin got up from bed and

shoved Turkey into the corner of the room. "YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!

I HATE YOU! I WOULD NEVER EVER CHEAT ON YOU!", he screamed. He then

smacked Turkey hard acros the face. Turkey shoved him off and ran out

of the room. Virgin spent the rest of the night crying. His first real

love was just a load of bullshit...

Many miles away, in the U.S, Britain and America were at the empire

state building. "Bloody hell, should we do something?", England said.

America sighed. "Give him time. But! If he doesn't change, he will be

disciplined..."


	14. Chapter 14

Shoots in Japan were no fun at all. Japan had every single angle and

inch calculated. If you so much as shift an eye or even twitch the

shoot would have to start all over again. But the worst part came when

Virgin was forced with Turkey to do a shoot. "You all look like

morons.", Japan said. Virgin wanted to strangle the asian. When the

shoot was done, Virgin did what he did best. Shopping. He didn't care

about the poor anymore. What did it matter to him? No one ever gave

him any help. He was a snob and he didn't care. But what Virgin didn't

know was that he was abusing his power. Instead of buying clothes, he

bought cars, battleships, bombs, and even satilites. Money became his

sole purpose. He didn't care about anything else. The other characters

shyed away from him. They feared his power, his anger. Chile and

Belgium cornered Germany on their last day in Japan. "You have to fire

him! We've been watching him and he's insane!", Belgium hissed.

Germany was shocked. Chile cut in. "Ludwig, don't be ignorant. Belgium

is right. You have to fire him. He has to much money and power. I'm

getting phone calls from countries and their nervous...", Chile

finished. Germany sighed. At eight at night Germany went to Virgin's

room. Virgin was reading a chick book peacefully. He looked up at

Germany. "Yes?". Germany gulped. "Virgin, you were one of the best

models playgirl has ever seen. You must understand why we have to...

fire you. I'm very sorry.", he finished. Virgin looked shocked and

terrifying at the same time. He slowly got up, walked past Germany and

left the room.

"Keep driving!", he yelled to the taxi driver. Vinny had fallen

asleep. They had been in the car for hours now. That was it. Virgin

was done. He wasn't going to get shoved around anymore. He was so sick

of being treated like some third world country and like a fucking

baby! He would show them all. It was one in the morning but that did

not matter. He arrived at a Japanese space center, paid his check, and

slipped into the main control room. There, he hijacked every code to access Japan's

satilites...


	15. Chapter 15

"Greetings Japan. I would like to announce that I am in complete

control of this country. I have all the codes to the satalites and

nuclear missiles. Please do not rebel unless you want to be sent to

the dark ages.", Virgin said. Vinny was tied on a leash. "WHY? You

monster!", he screamed at Virgin. But Virgin didn't care. He had all

the power in the world The next three days he aquired the satalites

and control centers of China, Turkey, Greece, and even Russia. The

world was now in fear. "I am the ruler of this world. Unless you want

to be destroyed by nuclear missiles of all sorts you will do as I

command.", Virgin announced over the web. Many people for fear of

their lives, gave in. By the end of three months only, America,

Canada, and Australia remained safe. Mathew had been extremly brave.

He had led his navy right into the Virgin Islands, bombing non stop

until he was forced to retreat due to Virgin's large artillary.

Australia was keeping clean and not trying to bring attention upon

himself. America had been diverging strategy. He was at the pentagon

with England. "I have every right to destroy him. He has gone far

enough!", America said. He strapped two guns, two swords, a dagger,

one grenade, and his fists onto him. "You can't be serious?", England

said.

"I'm going to kill him assasin style.", America said. A jet plane flew

him to Japan where Virgin Islands was located. When they were right on

spot, he parachuted of the plane. America landed inside the complex of

the building. He made his way through the venelation system, but

eventually he reached Virgin's quarters. Virgin was sitting at his

desk making another anouncement to Japan. America could feel the evil

within his own son.


	16. Chapter 16

Out of no where, Virgin was knocked of his chair and onto the floor.

America was standing over him. "I brought you into this world, and now

I'm taking you out!", America yelled. Virgin grinned. "I was going to

take over you anyway!", he screamed. The two pulled out shot guns and

began shooting at each other running across the room. Vinny was

screaming. Virgin and America jumped into the air, shooting at each

other until no more bullets came out. Virgin took out a sword, and

America did the same. The two sliced at each other. Virgin was flying

all over the place. America kicked him hard in the face and he fell to

the floor. America then stabbed at Virgin, but he rolled out of the

way just in time. Virgin pulled out a flamethrower and shot at his

father. America threw himself to the ground. The Japanese flag caught

on fire. America threw his other knife at the flamethrower, and it

opened releasing smoke like contents. America took the chance and

tossed his only grenade. Everybody was knocked to the floor. Flames

covered the room and the roof had fallen apart. Alfred got up sighing.

He had done it. Out of nowhere, Virgin jumped out of the flames

punching America in the face. America scratched at him, and then threw

him to the floor, pulled out his last gun, and pointed it to Virgin's

forehead. Virgin smiled. "Kill me then. Kill your only it !",

he said. America's arm shook violently but he couldn't do it. "I

can't. Your my baby...and no matter how evil you are I can't kill

you.", he said. Virgin pulled the gun from his hand and pointed it at

his father saying, "That was touching! But I don't care if I kill

you!", he said. A gunshot.

Virgin fell to the floor screaming, his arm bloody. America looked up

shocked. "Keep your hands of my husband you git", Britain said with a

gun in his hand.


End file.
